dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
6th minigames
Numpty Numpty is constantly screaming and there is a floating water bucket above him. Tilt the screen to make the bucket tilt. When you tilt the phone to a 180 degree angle, the water falls on Numpty and he winks. If you lose Numpty turns to ashes. (Magic bucket) Hapless Hapless is in a party and its too loud to hear the BEAR coming to stomp the house in which the party's going on. Its like angry bird except you have a limited time. You have three rocks and a slingshot. Aim at the bear and the bear falls to death and you win. Lose and the bear crushes the party. (Ruin Party) Pillock Pillock is just standing. The background is normal. You have to click pillock 5 times. Tap him and nothing happens except for pillock spits the medidcine and starts a dance. If its too late then the screen turns black and pillock is in a grave. (Eating still) Dippy Dippy is crying. He creates a pool of water piranhas come in. You need to remove the clouds covering the sun by swiping. Then when the clouds are removed the sun evaporates the water and dippy stops crying. If you lose then dippy is dead because of pirahnas (weeping death) Dummkopf Dummkopf is in a circus and is doing tightrope walk. Under him are lots of toasters. Tilt the screen to make Dummkopf balance and win. Lose and he falls and gets electrocuted to death.(Toasty TightRope) Dimwit Dimwit needs lights. You have 50 lights. Swipe around Dimwits house to put them. Then you win and Dimwit adores his MESSY house. If you dont put all the lights then Dimwit tries to put them himself and he sets a fire.(Merry and Messy) Stupe Stupe is falling from his plane. You need to swipe stupes backpack up to give him his parachute. Then you win . If you dont do it in time then stupe falls and gets smashed by his falling plane. (Parachuting Fall) Lax There is a zoom to that two week old unrefigerated pie. You can see lots of bacterias. Swipe them away and the pie is clean and you win and lax eats the pie. If you dont swipe them all Lax eats it and he barfs.(Cleansing the pie) Clod cLoD iS BaD aT MaTh. HE cheats and looks at others tests, kills them, AND takes their test. You must Change all of clods Fs on his tests to an A by clicking them. Then Clod isnt jealous and doesnt kill the smart kids. If you dont click them all clod is jealous and he kills the smart students.(Fail to Ace) Doomed Do not clcik doomed or else you hit him accidentally with a bat. Dont click and you win. Click and you lose.(Black Bag Bonzana) Numskull Get Calamitys superglue and aim at numskull and throw it at her and then her helmet gets glued and you win. If you aim incorrectly then numskull takes off her helmet.(Superglue Throw) Bungle Bungle is playing hide and seek. There are lots of dangerous objects in front of him like the washing mashine and the microwave. There is one safe object. Click on a oblject to use it as your hiding place. If you click a dangerous object you losse. If you click a safe object you win.(Hide and Seek) Mishap Swipe to snatch the rattlesnake away from Mishaps eye to win. If you dont do it in time mishap dies.(Pet snatcher) Dunce Dunce just sold his kidneys. There is an undo button hidden somewhere. Click that to undo what Dunce did. When you click it Dunce is back when he had kidneys and he doesnt sell them. If you dont click it Dunce bleeds.(Time machine) Calamity You are in calamitys mouth. You see lots of superglue. Rub the superglue and calamity will move and you win.If you dont do it in time she stays still and dies and you lose.(Super rubber) Ninny Ninny is walking. She is about to press on a red button. Swipe the button away and you win and Ninny keeps walking. If you dont swipe it away in time Ninny steps on it you lose and an explosion happens.(Button path) Botch Botch is next to a sign. He is dressed up as a moose. The sign says HUNTING SEASON. You must click the sign 3 times to change it to NO HUNTING MOOSES sign and you win. Dont do it in time you lose.(New Sign) Doofus Doofus is shrunk and is in a beehive. Swipe away the bees to win. Dont do it in time to lose.(Bee swiper) Stumble Tilt to balance stuble because hes on the edge of the sidewalk. Then you win. If stumble hits the road he gets decapitated.(Stumble Tumble) Putz You must rotate the radio switches to stop them. BECAUSE THEY ARE SO LOUD THEY MAKE PUTZ JUMP. If you rotate it all the way you win. To lose you must not do it in time and then PUTZ FALLS ON THE TRACKS AND DIES.(Loud Sound) Bonehead Bonehead is with the other characters. Hes in line for a ticket for a cinema. You must remove the people in front of him so he can walk up and get his ticket and you win. Too late and Bonehead gets so mmad he walks away, he walks and walks until he notices hes on train tracks and he dies.(OUT OF THE WAY)